Post Joy
by Huddy1987
Summary: Takes place at the end of the episode "Joy" in season five.  HUDDY.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS APPLY: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, MD

"Why do you need to negate everything?" Cuddy's watery eyes were looking up at House full of anger and accusation. She was demanding an answer from him, one which he was unwilling to give to her.

A series of thoughts went through his head: "Because I love you and I cannot let you know it! I'm a miserable bastard and I will never be happy." But his innermost secrets were not something he could verbalize.

Instead, at a loss for words and frightened by her raw emotion, he simply answered, "I don't know."

Cuddy, taken aback by his honesty and lack of the usual nasty, witty response, looked up at him, begging him for comfort. House stared back for what seemed like an eternity. He could see it in her eyes. Him. She wanted him. And how he did want to comfort her. He knew pain. But he did not know how to do so.

Then he looked at her lips and his control snapped. He had to kiss her; had to take her lips and mesh them with his own. To pull her body close to his and feel the woman he had lusted after for twenty-something years. When he did, Cuddy put up no restraint, just gave herself to him. Her pure, sweet kisses with a dark demand underneath.

But reality took over and House remembered who he was. He inwardly cursed himself for allowing her to see him so vulnerable. She was wounded from losing Joy and for once, they connected in their pain.

Slowly, he released her lips, and backed away. It took every ounce of restraint he had. As a drug addict he literally did not think that he possessed such self-control. But he did. He muttered a lame "goodbye" as he let himself out of her house and shut the front door behind himself.

Cuddy stood in her hallway, astonished at what had just happened. She had been in love with House since she was in medical school. If she truly admitted it to herself, he was the reason that none of her relationships ever worked out. She always blamed break-ups on her studies, or her job, but really, when things became too serious she panicked. She belonged to House, as much as she hated to admit it. As much as she wished it was not true.

Cuddy used her finger and felt her own lip where his had just been, to verify that his kiss had been real. It felt so natural, so comfortable to kiss him. As much as she loathed herself for it, if it were up to her, she would have kept that kiss going, dragging House back to her bedroom, had he not have run away. An alarm bell went off in her head about her current emotional state. She should not make any rash decisions when she was this upset. But Cuddy honestly did not care. She had waited too long to pass up her opportunity with House.

Without any warning, her front door swung open again. Cuddy looked up, startled, and watched as House slammed the door and walked with determination towards her.

"Hou-" Cuddy asked, barely even able to question him before his lips were back on hers, harder and more passionate than before. She returned the kiss in kind and the last of both of their reservations were dispelled. House pinned Cuddy to her wall, startling a cry from her, and he began kissing her neck, making her moan. She ran her fingers through his coarse, graying hair and pulled his face even closer to hers. House grabbed Cuddy's hips, making her cry out when he pressed himself against her delicate place.

Unable and unwilling to stand against a wall anymore, House picked Cuddy up, his mouth still on hers, his breath still hot on her neck, and carried her to her bedroom, gently placing her on the bed as he sat beside her. She tugged at his leather motorcycle jacket, desperate to get it off of him and to touch him. She ripped at his blue oxford, snapping some buttons.

"Shhh," House silenced her with his lips. He knew she was angry and hurt and was taking out her emotional pain on him physically. But he wanted to make love to her slowly. He wanted her to remember every second of it. He grabbed the back of her head and looked into her eyes. Cuddy took a deep breath and he knew he had calmed her down.

Slowly he rolled on top of her and began kissing her mouth and neck, leisurely moving to her waist where her sweatpants began. Gently he tugged them off of her, and she lifted her hips in response, the two of them never taking their eyes off of each other. House's mouth was back on her waist, and his whiskers were scratching her bellybutton. Cuddy's breathing became shallow and she grasped his hair while he pulled her sweater off, bringing her chest upright to his. He kissed her mouth as he deftly undid her bra, and the sensation of their bare chests against each other's was pure bliss. He undid her ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. Her sweet moaning and their heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room. Then House laid her back down on the bed and trailed kisses from her collarbone to her breasts, giving each ample attention. Cuddy's moans were almost too much for him to bear. She needed to touch him, and he needed to be freed from his restrictive jeans. Sitting up, she undid his zipper, and he kicked the offending object off. Then he grabbed her foot and kissed his way up to her thigh, making her arch her back in anticipation. She gasped when his mouth disappeared, and started on the other foot, moving up towards her core.

"Stop teasing me, House," she rasped.

That was all the motivation he needed. He mouth was watering with the want of tasting her. He drove her over the edge with his deft tongue, and her cries of euphoria were too much for him too take. He had to be inside of her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him thrust deeper and deeper until they both went over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

House quietly snuck out of Cuddy's house at 4am. She was sleeping so peacefully, her dark hair spread over her white sheets. She was snuggled up to him, one arm possessively around his chest, when he snuck away. House had been up the entire night, conniving. Their night together brought out emotions in him that he did not know he was capable of. And that scared the hell out of him. Gregory House did not need anybody. He did not fall in love. And he would not be subjected to any pathetic attraction to Lisa Cuddy.

House shuffled into work the next morning, late, as usual. Cuddy, waiting at the nurses' station, felt a lump form in her chest just at the sight of him. He spotted her and a felt a tug at his heart. Annoyed, House maneuvered to avoid her, veering for the elevators. But Cuddy had come to work even earlier than usual, anticipating their meeting. She was hurt when she had woken up alone, but she knew House had to approach his emotions in baby steps. Surely after the way he treated her last night he felt more for her than he had let on. The way he had held and comforted her _meant _something.

Cuddy stuck her hand through the elevator door right before it closed, leaving the two of them alone on the elevator.

"House I-" Cuddy started to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"Did a satellite drop out of orbit? Or is that just your ass?" House asked, leaning back to look at the skirt.

Cuddy bit her lip. So he was going to play that card. House was going to pretend that nothing happened. She chided herself for being so stupid; for expecting anything more from him.

"You have a case, House," Cuddy said coldly and handed him a blue folder as the elevator doors opened and he stepped off. Cuddy remained on the elevator and rode back down to her office. Disappointment did not begin to describe how awful she felt.

The two of them had shared something the night before. It was not just sex. She knew House was stunted emotionally. But to deny everything that had happened, after it had taken twenty years to come that far? Cuddy's eyes watered but she composed herself when the elevator doors opened. She held her head high and stepped out in her stilettos. She was Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, and no man was going to bring her down.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERS APPLY: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, MD

Several weeks passed, and House and Cuddy continued to avoid each other. Gone was their teasing. Gone was any direct interaction between the two of them at all. To his utter dismay, House found himself missing her immensely. He missed their harmless flirty banter, her quick wit, her blue eyes. He could never tell her this, but she was the most intelligent woman he knew who at the same time was fun to talk to. She haunted him. House was angry with himself for ruining what he and Cuddy had. He was too emotionally retarded to get the one woman he had ever loved, and now they were not even speaking thanks to his nasty attitude. He was consumed with an even greater self-loathing than usual that confused Wilson to no end. Even the team noticed that he was distant and distracted.

Sometimes when Cuddy was preoccupied in her office, House would walk by to watch her. He never interacted with her anymore, and he missed that woman. He liked the way she bit her lip when she was thinking, the way she tapped her pen when she was about to sign off on a big document. But he was always out of sight before she looked up.

One Monday morning, House made his way to his office to see if there was a case. The ducklings were sitting at the table, reading medical journals, when he walked in.

"Cuddy needs to see you," Chase informed House, without even looking up.

"That woman is insatiable!" House exclaimed, feigning exasperation. But inwardly, he smiled. He finally had an excuse to see Cuddy!

The weekend had kept him from seeing her for a few days. Those perky funbags which his fingers itched to touch again. Maybe he could even catch a glimpse them. Better yet, maybe she would be wearing a tight skirt. How he longed to grab her by the hips and pull her possessively towards him they way she allowed him to that night. More than anything, he wanted to interact with his _Cuddy_, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

House pushed Cuddy's door open noisily with his cane and marched up to her desk. She looked up at him, and he was startled by how pale her face was. Her cheeks were void of their usual rosy glow. House often found himself preoccupied with wanting to devour her red lips with his own, but today they were dull.

"Why, Doctor Cuddy!" House said a bit sarcastically, trying to hide his concern, "You look a little under the weather today!"

"I need you to sign this, House" Cuddy dropped her pen, too preoccupied to multi-task. She sounded exhausted.

House wondered if she had a fever, and he desperately wanted to touch her forehead to find out for himself. Even though his actions mostly proved otherwise, he was always looking out for Cuddy. Instead, however, he acted indifferent. "I heard a we are getting a new MRI machine. I can only assume we have a generous benefactor. And by generous benefactor, I mean a pervy old moneybags. Have you given him special treatment? And by special treatment, I mean—"

House stopped speaking when he noticed Cuddy's face turned a pale; almost a shade of green, and her breathing became shallow. She gripped her desk while her knuckles turned white. She closed her eyes, trying to overcome the urge to vomit. House, always keenly observant, quickly grabbed a trashcan from next to her couch. He reached Cuddy just as her stomach started clenching and she began heaving, spilling the contents of her stomach into the trashcan House was holding. With his free hand, House pulled her hair out of her face.

"It's okay," he murmured, surprising her with his tenderness, as the waves of nausea overwhelmed her again and again. When she had nothing left to spit up, she gasped for air and lay back in her desk chair. She placed her hands over her eyes and House put the trashcan down and waited silently for a while, but Cuddy would not look at him. He noticed that her face was bright red, not just from vomiting but also from embarrassment.

"Cuddy," he said gently while rubbing her back. "Don't be ashamed.'

Cuddy was stunned by House's concern, as she had rarely seen him genuinely worried about her before. Shyly, she opened her eyes to look at him. House noticed that this was not the strong administrative woman that bossed him around all day. She was sick and vulnerable. Ill at ease, House began to evaluate her. Likely, she had a stomach bug caught from working in her beloved clinic. But when House noticed a guilty expression in Cuddy's eyes, he backed up, frightened.

House did nothing to hide his frightened expression. "You're pregnant," he stated, and left the room swiftly without another word.

Once she was left all alone, Cuddy began to cry. She had not meant for House to find out about the pregnancy this way! Certainly not with her vomiting in front of him, feeling completely vulnerable. And he responded in the worst possible way. She would have preferred anger to his detached reaction. At least fury would show some sort of emotional response! But instead, he acted apathetically, and walked away.

She had no idea how she was supposed to tell him that he was the father of her baby, when they were not even on speaking terms. Everything was so terribly messed up.

Through tears, Cuddy chastised herself for how stupid she had been. Several days ago, when she found out she was pregnant, she had all these fantasies that House would be there for her throughout the pregnancy. It surely had to do with the surge of hormones overloading her body. The morning sickness was grueling, and it would be so miserable to confront more of the relentless nausea alone. She had stupidly imagined scenarios where House would hold her hand during the ultrasounds, laugh about baby names together, and be with her at the hospital when that scary day of delivery came.

Cuddy was unexpectedly pulled from her thoughts when House swiftly re-entered her office. He was carrying a bottle of water and a can of ginger ale. As he approached her, he noticed the tears pouring down her face and stood next to her. He had not meant to make her cry, and that unnerved him. But he had to compose himself. He did not want her to see the terror that was overtaking him.

"I didn't know which you would prefer," House said, handing her the drinks.

Wide-eyed, Cuddy accepted the drinks from him, completely at a loss for words. House promptly walked into Cuddy's bathroom and she heard the sink running. She opened the bottle of water and took a sip. Moments later, he reappeared with some cool, wet paper towels and handed one to her to wipe her mouth with. He carefully moved her soft brown hair off of the nape of her neck and placed another towel there.

Cuddy looked at him, stunned, and whispered, "Thank you, House."

House lowered his gaze so she would not see his soft expression. He would do anything to protect her, and he could not stand the thought of her being sick and miserable at work. Trying to sound nonchalant, he quipped, "Let's get you home, preggers."

Swiftly walking across her office, House grabbed her coat from the coat rack. Walking back towards her desk, he motioned for her to stand up, and he held her white, knee length coat open for Cuddy to slip her arms into. Then he grabbed her briefcase and car keys from her. Cuddy, taken aback by his sudden acts of kindness, had a look of bewilderment on her face, which amused House.

"What?" He asked. "I'm only trying to get into your pants."

Cuddy smiled although she knew that House was only pretending to keep up his asshole persona. She felt butterflies from realizing how concerned he was about her. Did this mean he really felt the same way about her that she has felt about him all these years?

Once they reached the parking lot of the hospital, House opened the passenger side door to Cuddy's Lexus SUV to let her get in, shutting the door gently behind her. She fell asleep almost immediately once he began driving. As he pulled into her driveway he did not stop the car for a few seconds, for fear of waking her. He took a moment and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and fragile. House felt extremely protective of Cuddy suddenly, stirring up emotions that were confusing to him.

House abruptly turned the engine off, waking Cuddy from her light slumber, and limped over to her door to help her get out. Once they were at her doorstep, Cuddy awkwardly looked up at House. She did not want him to feel obliged to take care of her, or hang around. She expected him to leave, anyway.

House could sense her uneasiness but ignored it, using her keys to open her front door and let the two of them into her house. This was such unprecedented behaviour that Cuddy did not know what to say. She was too exhausted to think of anything witty, anyway.

"Go lie down," House instructed. She did not have the wherewithal to object, and made her way to her bedroom. She changed out of the skirt and blouse she had worn to work and chose comfy lounge pants and t-shirt. She brushed her teeth, and then climbed under the covers of her bed.

Cuddy was waiting to hear her front door shut as House left, but a few minutes later House surprised her yet again. He appeared in her bedroom with a glass of water and some crackers. He had her stethoscope around his neck, which he must have found in her bathroom. The fact that he knew where she kept everything unnerved her. Was she that predictable, or did he just know her too well? Cuddy waited patiently while House, sitting on the bed by her bent knees, listened to her heartbeat and then grabbed her wrist to take her pulse. "You're gonna live." He declared indifferently, as he got up to leave her bedside.

Cuddy's fingers swiftly closed around House's wrist, startling him. She did not expect to feel such a need to have him close-by, but she was frightened. She was scared that when she woke up, he would be gone for good. Cuddy was so scared about the pregnancy—about losing the baby—and now that House knew she was pregnant she was even more frightened. He had reacted so calmly thus far that she was waiting for him to realize the consequences of the situation, panic, and leave her.

As House looked down at the manicured fingers around his wrist, Cuddy saw something flicker in his eyes that she did not recognize. Against his best wishes and judgment, House was having a harder and harder time hiding his tender spot for Cuddy. He sat back down on the bed and removed his shoes. Slowly, he lifted himself onto the other side of the bed from where Cuddy lay, taking care to pull his right leg up with his hands. Awkwardly; slowly, he pulled her shoulders to his chest, cradling her head under his chin. He inhaled, breathing in the fragrant scent of her shampoo, as Cuddy closed her eyes and relaxed. House did not sleep, but took solace in the fact that Cuddy was able to.

House did not leave that night. He had never been the type of doctor to be nurturing. When he had his first medical school interview, the board that was reviewing him asked him why he wanted to be a doctor. Most students, either wanting to impress the board or actually possessing a kind heart, usually respond with, "I want to help people."

But not House. He told the interviewing committee, the very people who would decide whether or not he was accepted into their medical school, that he wanted to be a doctor because "puzzles got him off." Needless to say, the rest of the interview did not go so well. But House was sought after by medical schools across the country. Although his GPA was well below average for a pre-medical student, he had earned a 43 on the MCAT. Which was unheard of; it was practically genius. Gregory House already had a reputation.

Needless to say, a nurturing, caring doctor he was not. But seeing Cuddy snuggled up against him, he recalled how frightened and vulnerable she was earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I DON'T OWN HOUSE. IF I DID, WE WOULD NOT HAVE TO WAIT THREE WEEKS FOR A NEW EPISODE.

The next morning, Cuddy was rudely awoken by her alarm clock. She rolled over, expecting to touch a sleeping House, but to her utter dismay, he had left during the night. Again. Disappointed, she showered and got dressed for work, choosing a top that was particularly low cut just to torture him. Why was he so contradictory towards her? They had not even addressed the issue of her pregnancy yet.

Once Lisa Cuddy arrived to her office at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, House was nowhere in sight. Around ten am, he came limping in, and her heart fluttered when she saw that disheveled man walk through the hospital entrance. Quickly she grabbed some files to give the illusion that she had things to do at the nurses' station; that she was not coming after him. She made a run in his direction and intercepted him just as he was passing by the clinic doors.

"House. My office," she stated with as much authority as she could muster. The truth was that she was dying to speak with him. She wanted to see how he would respond regarding his actions last night. Would he continue to be an ass, or would he admit that he had feelings for her?

"I don't have a case, so I'm assuming this is about the fact that you have the hots for me," House was smirking once the two of them were in her office.

Cuddy's face was unreadable for a few seconds. It took all her strength to give back a retort. "Quit playing games, House. For _once _in your life, can't you say what you really feel? I'm pregnant. With your child."

"I feel…" He took a long pause and a deep breath, looking deep into Cuddy's eyes. "I feel like touching your breasts again."

"You're a bastard, House." Cuddy turned around to sit at her desk and heard House leave the room. "You owe me four clinic hours today!" She shouted after him.

The two doctors avoided each other for several days. Both House and Cuddy were in denial and continued to act like nothing was wrong. But Cuddy was suffering, tormented by fear about miscarrying the child in her womb, frightened by the fact that the one man she truly trusted, the baby's father, would not speak two words about the baby with her. House's actions were in such conflict to his words that Cuddy was beyond confused.

House watched Cuddy closely, and noticed how she feigned indifference to the situation. To everyone else, she was able wear a mask and act like nothing at all was bothering her. But he knew her too well. He knew her better than anyone else did, and he could tell she was in agony. He caught slight cracks in her smile, or saw her pick at her nails when she thought that no one was watching. He knew that he should step up and talk to her about the baby. Tell her that he was thrilled that she was having his child. Put her out of her misery. But House was not that man.

House remembered back when Cuddy was having those In-Vitro Fertilization injections and treatments. How Cuddy had trusted him, and only him, to give the injections to her. How she had valued his opinion on potential donors. How she wanted to ask him to be the father, but she was afraid. Afraid he would have said no, since he takes people's feelings and holds them over their heads like a weapon.

But House was itching for her to ask him. If she had said one more word that night, if she just would have given him one concrete indication that she wanted him to be the father of her child, he would have kissed her feet. The thought of her using someone's DNA besides his own sickened him. He lost a lot of sleep those months that Cuddy was trying to get pregnant via IVF. As selfish as it was, every time she miscarried or the treatments did not take, he was relieved. Relieved that she would not raise a child that was not his.


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, EVERYONE! I DON'T OWN HOUSE. IF I DID, HUDDY WOULD NOT BE DEAD. XX

Several days after House insulted Cuddy, he was standing in the centre of the free clinic at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He grumbled loudly about how dumb his last patient was, although no one was paying any attention to him. He filled out her medical chart as slowly as humanly possible. The more time he took in completing the paperwork, the fewer patients he had to see.

Suddenly, Lisa Cuddy bursted out of the door of an exam room on the other side of the nurses' station. Failing miserably at maintaining her composure, she had one hand over he mouth while her other hand was grasping her stomach. She stumbled over to a trashcan in the lobby of the clinic and began gagging into it. House hastily approached Cuddy and held her hair out of her face while she vomited her breakfast into the trashcan. The hospital staff and the patients in the waiting area all stared at the spectacle, and many wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Dr. Cuddy!" House exclaimed loudly enough for the entire first floor to hear. "I _told _you not to eat that sushi."

At the mention of food, Cuddy began to heave even more violently.

House, still trying to cover-up the fact that Cuddy was suffering from morning sickness, continued with his tirade: "Well, seeing as you're not a _real_ doctor, I'm not surprised that you had no qualms about consuming raw seafood."

When Cuddy had finished heaving, House led her into an empty exam room. Looking her up and down, he took in her pale, exhausted visage. Cuddy, nauseous and exhausted, braced herself for the onslaught of crude comments. But House surprised her. Deftly, he picked her up and gently placed her down onto the examining table so that she was in a reclining position. House began to examine her, grabbing her wrist to check her pulse.

"House," Cuddy began hoarsely, suspicious as to what he was up to.

"Shhh, counting," House was trying to hide the fact that he was worried about her. She had been vomiting often and he was concerned for both her health and his baby's health.

After House determined that Cuddy was okay, he stuck his head out of the door of the exam room. "I need some ice chips in here. Dr. Cuddy wants to rub them all over my body."

A nurse brought House a cup of ice and he turned back into the room, shutting the door. He handed Cuddy the cup of ice, then he walked to the sink. He wet a paper towel in cool water and returned to her side.

"You're dehydrated, suck on the ice."

"I'm a doctor too, House." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

House scoffed. Then he brushed the wet locks of hair from her sweaty forehead and placed the paper towel there. He ignored Cuddy's surprised expression and acted disinterested.

"How often do you do your Exorcist impersonations?" House was feigning indifference, but he had noticed that Cuddy had not gained much weight during her pregnancy and he was concerned.

"I can barely keep anything down," Cuddy admitted.

House spent the next hour attending to Cuddy. He hung and IV bag for her, to get fluids and nutrients into her body.

"House." Cuddy looked at him, pleading with him. "Please talk to me."

This was real, House realized. In eight or so months Cuddy was going to have his baby. And she was having a very difficult pregnancy, both physically, and, thanks to him, emotionally. Was he willing to act out of character for longer than just a night or two?

House grabbed a chair and sat down. He wanted to deflect and say something nasty. It would be so much easier. But the frightened look on her face stopped him. Swallowing the sickening feeling he had from letting himself be vulnerable, he spoke to her. "I'm here, Cuddy," he said gently, cupping her face with his palm. She covered his hand with her own and their mutual look spoke volumes.

Cuddy knew even those few words from him must have taken a lot, and she was satisfied with that, at least for the time being.

They sat in silence until the IV bag had finished diffusing into her system.

"Cuddy. You are too sick to be working everyday. I'm putting you on bedrest."

Cuddy started to protest and House interjected. "Plus, do you really want to be hurling in front of your entire staff every morning? Why don't you work half-days."

Cuddy scoffed at that. "Fine," she said angrily, but smiled. House was concerned about her.

House gathered Cuddy's belongings like he had the other day, and drove her home. Once she was in bed and asleep, he went to his apartment and gathered enough of his belongings to last for several days. He always re-wore the same t-shirts and oxfords anyway, so a couple of them would last him well over a week. When he returned to Cuddy's house, she was awake and working on the computer. She was visibly startled to see him, bag in hand, in her doorway.

"I'll just be in the guest room," House said, not meeting Cuddy's eyes.

As House was unpacking his belongings in Cuddy's extra room, he felt her eyes on him. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway. She was in tiny shorts and a nightshirt, her hair was down and un-styled, and all make-up was wiped away from her face. House was startled by how stunning she looked in natural form.

Cuddy was confused by the look on House's face and awkwardly started to speak: "If you need anything, help yourself to the kitchen."

House had dropped his cane and was still staring at her. She saw a glimpse of the lust in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. How could he find her desirable in a shirt that covered her "twins", when she was devoid of makeup or any of her feminine products?

Before she knew it, he was against her and his mouth was hot on hers. Cuddy desperately grasped his shoulders, dizzy from the overwhelming sensations of his smell, his mouth, his hands. He growled and pulled her closer, losing balance a little on his right leg. One of his hands were in her hair, and the other grasped for the light switch, as he pulled her across the room and down to the bed with him. He was on top of her and trailed kisses down her neck, hastily pulling off her t-shirt. When he reached her belly button, he hesitated, and Cuddy froze, afraid that House would panic, thinking of the baby growing inside.

She sat up and the two doctors stared at each other. They looked deep into each others' stormy blue eyes, not blinking. House leaned over her and kissed her stomach gently, and Cuddy let out a deep breath. After a few seconds he had the courage to look back up at her again. She grasped his head; pulling on his hair to bring his mouth to hers, her hot breath on his unshaven chin. He responded in kind to her desperation. She possessively tugged on his t-shirt and once it was off, she could not take her hands off of his bare chest.

House slid her night shorts down her legs, pausing to admire her lacy black panties that matched her bra, which was now strewn across the floor, discarded. Wriggling in anticipation for House's touch, Cuddy began to undo his jeans' buttons, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, pinned to the mattress.

"You're not the boss right now," he said, smirking.

Cuddy could not argue. She was putty in his hands. She only groaned in response and wriggled some more. House took his time peeling her panties off, relishing in the fact that Cuddy was pleading with him to hurry. When she ran her soft leg over his bare back, however, he lost his willpower, and, quickly ridding himself of his offending clothing, thrust into her until they both went over the edge.

House did not leave that night. Nor did he the night after, or the night after that. The two lived like a couple, still arguing and bantering in their rude yet flirty manner. But House was acting like the two of them were in a relationship, and Cuddy was too ecstatic to ruin their arrangement by talking about it or by analyzing it. She just reveled in the fact that she woke up next to House every morning. And often, in the middle of the night, she would wake up and find House's arm possessively wrapped around her midriff.


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO THE REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS!

DISCLAIMERS ETC APPLY.

Rumours about House and Cuddy began to fly all through the hospital. Wilson was one of the last to catch wind of the gossip.

"House!" Wilson caught House one morning as he limped towards his office.

"I've heard all these ridiculous rumours about you and Cuddy but I want to know the truth: why are you _really _avoiding me? I have about a dozen episodes of the L Word saved up on my TiVo!"

"Dr. Cuddy has a ravenous sexual appetite." The two men were still in the hallway so House said it loud enough for everyone around to hear. "So I don't have time for you, Jimmy."

House opened the door to his office and Wilson stuck his head in the room only long enough to say, "You're up to no good, House, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

House feigned a look of betrayal. "Really, Wilson, I cannot believe that you think I'd lie about something as serious as Cuddy's _thang_. I tapped that. And now she's pregnant with my spawn."

Wilson hesistated for a moment. He _had_ noticed that Cuddy had gotten sick several times in the mornings, at least back when she _worked _in the mornings. Now she was on a mysterious medical leave for the first part of the day. She claimed she had contracted mono and needed to sleep more. Also, Cuddy hadseemed distracted lately. Something was definitely going on with her. But could House actually be telling the truth? Wilson came into House's office and shut the door behind him, still skeptical.

"You. And Cuddy. Had sex?"

"And we still are. She does this thing with her—"

"Ah!" Wilson cut House off and covered his ears. His eyes widened and he incredulously looked at his friend. "House. This is serious. You and Cuddy? Cuddy and you, together? You _can't _screw this up."

"If by screw this up you mean screw her against—"

"Stop!" Wilson interjected again. "House, for _once_, be serious."

House stopped trying to make snarky comments and he nodded solemnly. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke. "I know," he said, actually meeting Wilson's eyes for the first time.

Since Cuddy was not working mornings, she had all her meetings in the afternoons. That particular afternoon, Cuddy returned to her office from a board meeting. As she sat in her desk chair, she was startled by two strong hands grabbing her thighs.

"Dah!" She cried out, startled. Looking under her desk, she two sparkling blue eyes looking mischievously up at her.

"You scared the hell out of me, House! What are you doing?"

He had his bad leg spread out under the desk but he was covered from view by the desk's wooden panels. House gave an evil laugh. "I was waiting for _you_."

Before Cuddy could kick him out, or kick _him _with her stilettos, House pulled her desk chair closer to his face. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thighs. Before she could protest, a moan escaped her lips.

Against her best judgment, Cuddy let House pleasure her from underneath her own desk, while the rest of the hospital went about its business outsider her doors. Her blinds were open, but she did not have the willpower to stop House's mouth in order to go close them. The thought that someone could walk through her door any minute gave Cuddy tingles of excitement.

House's chest swelled with pride at how quickly Cuddy succumbed to his touch. He rubbed his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, and then his mouth trailed kisses where his fingers had just been. He spread her legs, and found her already ready for him. She was wearing black silk panties, which he expertly slipped down her thighs and over her stilettoed feet. He loved the way in which her toes pointed in those shoes, and he leaned over to kiss the arches of her feet in them. Then he got to work on her core. She came hard and fast, with her hands twisted in his hair. He smirked at her awed expression, extremely satisfied with himself, and hoisted himself up on his good leg. He kissed her still astonished mouth and made his way out of her office, rubbing his fingers over the silken panties in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks of, House and Cuddy had fallen into a routine. House spent the night at Cuddy's place every night. He neither asked Cuddy if she minded his presence, nor did he acknowledge that what they had together was beginning to very much resemble a relationship. He just nonchalantly showed up on her doorstep after work, expecting dinner, but offering his distant, sarcastic comfort in return.

Cuddy found serenity in House's presence. The sex was incredible, but she thrived off of the small gestures that she did not know House was capable of, such as the possessive way he cradled her in his arms each night. Cuddy reveled in the feeling of his strong fingers gently twisting locks of her hair when he thought she was asleep. Most of all, Cuddy enjoyed the fact that House was so concerned not only about her well being, but that of their unborn child as well. He supervised what she ate and fussed at her if she spent too much of her downtime doing hospital work. She could feel his eyes constantly on her, even though he thought she was not perceptive.

Cuddy was scheduled for an ultrasound the next week, and it took Cuddy several nights to get up the courage to timidly mention it to House; asking him if he wanted to go with her. His expression unreadable, he just gave a curt nod yes and went back to reading the scientific journal that he was preoccupied with.

The following Monday, House barged into Cuddy's office unannounced. Cuddy was agitated and nervous because she was anxious for her ultrasound appointment in a few hours. To everyone else, she would have appeared calm and collected, but House could see through her attempt at a poised demeanor.

"I'm busy, House." She was in no mood for his games. He had not acknowledged the appointment and she was irritated that he had forgotten about it.

"Me too," he said as he approached her desk. On it he laid a banking check made out to her for $600.

Aggravated, Cuddy looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Things had been going so well. Why was there such a sudden change in his attitude? "What is this for, House? Are you paying me for sex, now?"

"Six hundred dollars is the going rate for abortions these days. Unless you want the procedure done in a back alley."

There was a momentary pause while Cuddy, confused, processed what House had just said. "What?" Cuddy's voice was quiet, yet House could hear disbelief in it. He watched as her expression went from incomprehension to hurt, to betrayal, to disbelief, and finally, to anger.

"Get. OUT. Of here." Cuddy's voice had become as sharp as a knife and her face was red from rage.

"I mean, I don't know where the Jewish faith stands on abort—"

"OUT!" Cuddy stood up and screamed the word so loudly that nurses, doctors, and patients in the clinic outside her office stopped what they were doing, startled by an unprofessional outburst from the Dean of Medicine.

House was terrified by the look in Cuddy's eyes. He had made her angry before, but he had never seen a reaction to this extreme. Swiftly he exited her office, deeply regretting his actions.

Cuddy was staring after that man in disbelief when tears blurred her vision. Before she could even sit back in her desk chair, her body was overcome with sobs. She collapsed on the floor, her back against her desk, and her body convulsed while she cried.

House stood up on the hospital's rooftop, hating himself. He had no idea what compelled him to do something so hateful to the woman he was in love with. To the woman he cared so much about. To Lisa Cuddy, whom he had loved for over twenty years.

Dammit! Why was he so emotionally hindered? He _wanted_ this baby. The love of his life was carrying his child! His DNA and Cuddy's DNA had merged together to create new life. And she was euphorically happy about it. He had been able to give her something that she had wanted so badly for so many years. They could have had a shot at being happy together. They could have been a family.

House thought about how his chest had swelled with pride when he learned that Cuddy was pregnant with his baby. How possessive he had felt of her over the last few months as the child visibly grew within her womb. How he had worried and sympathized with her when she suffered from morning sickness and how he wished he could have made her feel better. How he feared for her when she worried about miscarrying, and how relieved he was for every day that passed without a miscarriage.

But House was afraid. The ultrasound appointment made the reality of his fatherhood come to light. He was afraid that he would screw up as a father, that he would become the man that his own father had been. Abusive and mean. No, he could not be a dad. He would not put a child through what he had been through. Cuddy and the baby deserved better.


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I'M NEW TO WRITING FANFICTION SO ALL THE SUPPORT IS GREAT! I WAS ABLE TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY EXAMS OF LATE. XXX SARAH

Late that afternoon, Cuddy arrived at the obstetrician's office for her ultrasound with swollen, bloodshot eyes. The receptionist and the X-ray technician politely ignored her state of disarray.

Once in the examining room, the x-ray tech gently lifted Cuddy's shirt and Cuddy flinched when she poured the cold gel on her still flat stomach in preparation for the transducer probe. Cuddy had to turn her head to keep the technician from seeing the tears that were welling up in her eyes. This was not how she had envisioned this monumental event playing out. Her first ultrasound with House's baby. She had dreamt that he would be there to hold her hand and marvel at the new life that they had created.

"Are you okay?" The tech asked her, tentatively.

"Yeah, I just have so many hormones," Cuddy explained, trying to hide her true feelings.

Then Cuddy became silent as the image of the child growing in her belly became visible on the screen. From the sonogram, Cuddy determined that she was about eight weeks along. She stared at the small pumping heart in awe. The baby had no visible birth defects, and the discovery of this made Cuddy let out a deep breath that she had not known she had been holding.

"Well you have nothing to worry about," the technician said gently. "Your baby looks healthy."

Cuddy muttered an astonished "Thanks," while tears of sadness but mostly joy welled up in her eyes.

The technician printed a picture of the fetus and wiped the gel off of Cuddy's stomach. Cuddy had never even given abortion a thought after House had handed her that vile check. She had tried for so many years to get pregnant that she considered this conception to be a miracle. And even though she could not stand House at the moment; even though he had hurt her more than he ever had before and she felt as if someone had ripped her heart right out of her body; deep down she still loved the bastard and the fact that she was carrying his child gave her a warm feeling in her chest. She blamed it on the abnormal amount of hormones surging through her body.

The technician left the room to allow Cuddy to change from her hospital gown back into her normal attire. As Cuddy was buttoning her blouse, she heard the door to the examining room slowly open. Startled, she turned around, and was dumbstruck by the sight of House.

She was caught off guard and was silent for a few seconds, and felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Get out you _bastard!" _Cuddy bellowed at him, her face red with rage. How dare he show up at the appointment, now, after the nasty things he had said and what he had put her through! The sight of him made her feel sick. It was unbelievable how much the man she loved could hurt her. He maimed a place deep inside her when he handed her that check earlier in the day.

House approached her, his face unreadable. When he was within reach of Cuddy, she began hitting him with her closed fists. She pummeled his chest and he stood there, not doing one thing to stop her. He allowed her to take out all of her anger on him, because he knew he deserved it. He deserved so much more punishment. If only he could take a physical beating to repent for the harm he had caused her. But the emotional tsunami he had created would take much more to repair.

When Cuddy grew exhausted from hitting him, she began sobbing and started to collapse. House grabbed her in his arms and sat down on the examining chair, cradling her, as she sobbed, wetting his shirt. She continued to punch him when she gasped for air, wanting to hurt him for what he had done to her.

"Cuddy, shhhh," House tried to soothe her but that just threw her into an even bigger rage.

"Shut up! How could you _do _this to me?" She was grabbing his collar so tight it was choking him.

He grabbed her wrist lightly to loosen her grip and looked into her furious eyes for a few seconds. "Because I'm scared of being a father," he all but whispered. His eyes were wide with fright at admitting the truth.

"Well I'm scared too, dammit!" Cuddy roared as she pushed herself off of him and onto the floor. "That gives you no right to ask me to _kill_ our baby."

House heard a tone in Cuddy's voice that he had never witnessed before, and it scared the hell out of him. He really had pushed her too far. Coldly, Cuddy slipped her feat into her heels, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door.

Slowly she turned, looked House straight in the eyes, and in a hard tone said, "You really are a heartless son-of-a-bitch, Gregory House."

And with that, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. It really makes me happy to know people are reading my fanfics. Sorry for the late updates, university has been super hectic. Xx

Cuddy buttoned a blouse around her collarbone. She was about eight months pregnant, and the maternity clothes she had purchased were hardly practical. But she was still the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and she felt obligated to maintain her stylish appearance. She was filled with dread, however, at the prospect of going to work and having to see House, the man that she both loved and loathed with such immense passion that it took all of her energy from her. House had destroyed her feelings with his words and left a fragile shell of a woman. That was how she felt on the inside. On the exterior, however, Cuddy kept her usual administrator demeanor. As long as she acted like she was in control, she was able to hold herself together enough to function. House was the only one who was perceptive enough to see through the cracks in her demeanor.

Over the past few months, she and House had minimal contact. Afraid of having to interact with Cuddy, House obediently performed his clinic hours. He could not go near her without feeling completely disgusted with himself. He wanted to tell her everything; to tell her that he did not mean a word that he had said that terrible morning. He needed to tell her that he desperately wanted her, the love of his life, to have his baby. House wanted to explain to her his fear of becoming as terrible a father as his own father was.

Yet, he hid behind his feelings with a mask of sarcasm and apathy. House so desperately wanted to continue to take care of Cuddy; to be with her. Instead, he watched her from afar. He monitored her throughout her pregnancy for any signs of problems or discomfort. He was pleased that she was gaining an appropriate amount of weight once she entered her second trimester and the morning sickness had abated. During the day, when Cuddy was busy with paperwork, House would watch her through the glass doors of her office. Every evening, he would quietly drive to Cuddy's house, and idle his motorcycle outside for a few minutes. It comforted him to see that Cuddy was alive and well, but it killed him that he was not a part of her life anymore.

He knew he had hurt her, but he did not know that she remained awake late into the night, thinking of him. The void that remained on his side of the bed was a constant reminder that he was not there for her. Cuddy could not bear to wash his pillowcase, as it still smelled of him ever so faintly. In moments of weakness, Cuddy would wrap herself in one of the many shirts he had left at her house. She chastised herself for being so weak. She should want nothing to do with him; for all he has done to her. But Cuddy loved House and could not help it; against her best judgment. She felt like such a fool.

Months ago, when she first felt the baby kick within her stomach, she had just re-entered her office from a board meeting. The action brought her to tears; and she crouched behind her desk and sobbed, imaging what could have been. The father of her child should be privy to such things as feeling his baby kick from its mother's womb. Instead, House treated Cuddy with feigned indifference.

As Cuddy walked towards her front door; car keys and purse in hand, a stabbing pain went through her abdomen. She grabbed the side of the couch to steady herself. Cuddy had been feeling strangely all day, but she had just attributed it to the pregnancy hormones. Now, however, she was frightened.

When she felt something warm between her legs, she looked down and yelped when she saw that blood was beginning to stain her slacks. In a dead panic Cuddy called Wilson. She cursed wholeheartedly when the call went straight to voicemail.

Cuddy let out a cry and dropped her phone as a contraction ripped through her abdomen. With tears blurring her vision, she retrieved the apparatus and pressed number one on her speed dial.

"What," House answered. He was in a sour mood, as usual.

"House," Cuddy was gasping for breath between her tears and the painful contractions. "Something's wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

"House," Cuddy was gasping for breath between her tears and the painful contractions. "Something's wrong."

Upon hearing Cuddy's frantic words, House panicked and jumped off of the couch, putting on his leather motorcycle jacket and making a beeline for his front door before he even remembered to grab his cane.

"What's wrong?" House asked.

Cuddy could not speak for a few seconds, due to her sobbing. "House, I'm bleeding!"

Upon apprehending her words, House tried and failed to hide the alarm in his voice. "Okay, just hang in there, Cuddy. I'm on the way."

"Please don't hang up. Stay—" Cuddy's sentence was interrupted by a yelp as another contraction went through her abdomen. The pleading in Cuddy's voice made House's heart drop from his chest to his stomach.

"Cuddy, I have to have both hands to drive the motorcycle. Just be strong for me and I'll be right there."

In a frenzy on the way to Cuddy's place, House broke more traffic laws than he could count. Without hesitating, he used the key which Cuddy had given him; the key to her house that he never could bear to remove from his key ring. Stepping through the threshold, he heard whimpering.

"House?" he followed Cuddy's hysterical voice to where she lay to the couch. She was curled up in the fetal position.

House noticed the blood between her legs and alarm overwhelmed him but did his best to hide his feelings for Cuddy's sake. "Shh," he said soothingly as he began to examine her. He used one of his hands to take her pulse and the other he ran gently through her hair.

"You're tachycardic," he stated.

Cuddy grabbed his hand and cried out in pain, her body contorting as another contraction ran through her.

House removed his hand from Cuddy's wrist and pulled out his cell phone. "I need an ambulance at 5062 Willow Avenue."

"Cuddy,' he started speaking tentatively. "I think you've had a placental abruption."

Cuddy began to panic more, which only increased her blood pressure, making her hemorrhage faster. She was struggling to breathe from the anxiety. In a desperate attempt to calm Cuddy down, House continued to stroke her hair.

She took a few deep breaths. "Well, House, maybe you'll get your wish."

House knew Cuddy was referring to that awful morning when he suggested she get an abortion. The overwhelming amount of remorse he felt changed his expression in a way Cuddy had never witnessed before. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

"Oh, Cuddy," he whispered, running his fingers through the damp hair on her forehead. "I didn't mean it."

As terrible as he had been, Cuddy believed him. House looked like he was going to be sick with self-loathing. His vulnerability was written all over his face, and he was speaking to her so tenderly. Cuddy leveled her gaze with his as the paramedics burst through her unlocked front door. The medical doctor in House took over and he snapped into action, helping them place Cuddy on a gurney.

"Sir, you're going to have to ride separately," a paramedic told House timidly, as the doctor followed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

"Like hell I will!" House growled and the desperation in his eyes scared the paramedic into submission. The young man surely was not going to argue with this House, who was deranged by fear.

Once the ambulance was in motion, House forcefully bossed the paramedics around. He was trying to overcome the panicky feeling in the pit of his stomach by taking his anger out on those around him. He stopped himself, however, once he looked into Cuddy's frightened, tear-rimmed eyes.

"Hey," House leaned down over her and spoke in the voice he reserved for the bedroom. The voice he saved for when it was just the two of them, and any noise above a whisper would ruin the gentle ambiance they had created by their lovemaking. "We're going to get through this."


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Barnes, the OB-GYN on call, met the ambulance once it had reached the bay at PPTH. House jumped out of the vehicle to speak to her the second the wheels stopped rolling. He immediately cursed as a staggering pain went through his right thigh.

"She's had a placental abruption," House addressed Dr. Barnes in an assertive fashion.

"Okay well let's examine her and—"

House interrupted his colleage with ill-controlled rage. "No! There's no time. She's losing too much blood. She needs a cesarean section now."

"Dr. House, I am her attending doctor and I will not risk my medical license by not examining her."

A distressed and pained Cuddy was wheeled into the ER. As soon as her gurney hit the ground, House pushed one of the paramedics out of the way to grab Cuddy's hand. She squeezed his hand hard and cried out as another contraction ripped through her.

After assessing Cuddy's situation, Dr. Barnes agreed with Dr. House. "She'll need a C-section ASAP." She turned to the nurse next to her. "Alert the OR."

Upon apprehending this, Cuddy started protesting. "No! My baby! Its organs aren't fully developed! It's too premature!"

Dr. Barnes sympathized with Cuddy's concerns but was adamant. "Dr. Cuddy, we have to deliver the child now. You know how great the neonatal care is in this hospital. The baby has an excellent chance of surviving."

"No! There are other ways. Just keep me on bed rest and give me fluids!" Cuddy was panicking at the thought of losing this baby.

House leaned down over her and gently stated, "Cuddy, you and I both know that isn't an option. You're having contractions and losing a lot of blood."

"There are thing we can do! Suture my cervix or—"

House cut her off, "Cuddy, I am _not _going to lose you during labour." He looked panicked, worried that she would not come to her senses in time. If Cuddy died, what would he have left to live for? Sure he was proud that she was having his child, but if she went, she would take everything with her and he would surely resent the child.

Cuddy was silenced. Tears spilled out of her eyes once she realized House was right. After all, she was a doctor; she knew the c-section was a necessity if she wanted to survive.

"Okay," Cuddy nodded, squeezing House's hand.

House limped along with the gurney all the way to the OR. He followed the crew into the sterilization area and began scrubbing his hands with betadine.

"Dr. House," Dr. Barnes was surprised at his actions. "You can't be in the OR during the procedure."

House was terrified that if he were not supervising the surgery, something would go wrong. Ignoring the other physician, he grabbed a sterile gown and wrapped it around himself, only touching the non-sterile portions. He was scrubbed in and pushed his way through the OR doors after Cuddy in the gurney.

"Dr. House!" Dr. Barnes turned and stopped him at the door. "You cannot do anything for her right now."

"House!" Cuddy was panicking as her contact with House was severed. "He has to be in here!"

Dr. Barnes addressed her administrator. "Dr. Cuddy, he's too emotional right now. _You're_ too emotional right now. I need you to let me do my job."

House leaned over her and kissed Cuddy's forehead, whispering in her ear, "You'll be just fine okay? I'll be waiting for you after the procedure."

Cuddy tried to control her sobbing but failed. "I'm so scared."

"I know," he said. "But you're strong. We'll get through this."

The surgical staff was silent as they witnessed the scene between the two lovers. Never before had any of them heard Gregory House speak to another human being with such affection.

Right before the OR doors shut in front of House he stated, "I love you."

Cuddy responded with "I love you too," but the door had already closed, leaving House physically separated from her.

Dismayed, he limped up to observation deck to scrutinize the operation. Cuddy was given an epidural, so she was awake during the whole procedure. It killed him, watching her through the glass but not being able to touch her. The usually calm and collected Dean of Medicine was vulnerable and scared, and she needed House next to her more than ever. She looked up at him from the operating table and he never let his eyes move from hers.

House heard the door to the observation deck open behind him but did not turn around, for fear of breaking eye contact with Cuddy. Wilson ran in, concern all over his features.

"I just got your page. What's going on?"

House was unable to look at Wilson; too afraid he would see fear in Wilson's eyes and lose it. Instead he continued to look straight ahead at the surgery going on below him. "She's had a placental abruption so they're delivering the baby now."

Just then the monitors started going crazy as Cuddy's blood pressure plummeted. She quickly lost consciousness.

"Finish up, people, let's close her up!" Dr. Barnes was frightened. "Hang a bag of A+ blood stat."

As Dr. Barnes removed the child from Cuddy's womb, House's chest filled with pride when he noticed that he had a son. He panicked, however, when the baby did not cry. Instead, the tiny infant was silent and not breathing. The neonatal team went to work on the baby straight away, and House's attention was turned back on Cuddy. Her machines beeped loudly as she went into asystole and flat-lined.

"Paddles!" Dr. Barnes addressed her team. "Charge to 300. Clear!"

House felt a sick feeling in his stomach, as there was no change in Cuddy's electrical activity.

"Charge again!" Dr. Barnes ordered. Still nothing. After two more shocks, Dr. Barnes put the paddles down, looking defeated. Just then, the team in the OR heard a loud banging. They looked up to see House at the window of the observation deck, pounding his fists on the glass.

"Use the defibrillator again! Charge again!" House was roaring through the glass. He looked like a man possessed.

Frightened by the deranged expression on House's face Dr. Barnes consented. "Charge again," she instructed. Cuddy's body convulsed as another wave of electricity ran through her. The whole OR let out a sigh of relief as Dr. Cuddy's pulse came back.

House looked to his son and noticed he had been placed in an isolation chamber and was on ventilation. He could not breathe on his own. Selfishly, all he really cared about was Cuddy. He knew it was twisted, but he did not even know the baby yet and if his Cuddy did not wake up from this operation, he would be lost.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I cannot believe that Lisa Edelstein announced she is leaving the show. I'm praying that she is just bluffing, but realistically I fear the worst. I feel betrayed. Throughout all the House/Cuddy fights, throughout all the seasons, through Lucas, through the break-up, the only thing that gave me comfort was knowing that House and Cuddy would get together in the very end of the series; lending some form of a conclusion to their years of flirtation and romance.

I can't finish this story, and I cannot even think about House right now. There is speculation that Cuddy will be killed in the finale; since, according to gossip, originally this week's episode "After Hours" was meant to be the finale; and in March the writers and producers added a 23rd episode, "Moving On." Was LE's announcement that she was leaving a strategic move; as it was announced shortly after the finale's preview was aired? Had the writers known about her leaving for some time, or is this a new development?

I don't know; there is so much speculation. The only thing I do know is that I will not be tuning in for season eight of House. A House without his counterpart, Cuddy, will be too difficult to watch. It's a slap in the face to all of us Huddy shippers and loyal fans. There will be no symmetry to their seven-years worth of character development.

Sarah


End file.
